My Heaven
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: Her world comes crashing down. Grimmhime one shot.


It a little sorrow for my baby 3. Y'all wouldn't believe how much i fangirled when i read the latest chapeter in bleach. Omg, my baby is back. Just a short drabble btw

Warning: Language and spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

My Heaven

It was quiet in the Seireitei. Silence engulfing the rubbles of the wars aftermath. A young girl walked silently through the corpse, her eyes wide and sleep deprived. She seemed to be searching...searching for someone. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. It seemed like a never ending trail of death.

"Grimmjow...kun...?" She whispered softly. Tears dripped down her cheeks now, being the first time she had spoken his name as she searched for the man's reiatsu through out the rubble.

The last moment she saw him...it was heartbreaking in all honesty. They were fighting, side by side against the stern ritter, a great team in all honesty seeing as her strength has grown so much more after her time in Hueco Mundo. It had happened so suddenly, the sudden darkness seeping into the Seiretiei. She had gasped, distracted for a moment she kept her shield up, looking back towards Grimmjow who was clealry worried. His eyes searching the sky for any explanation for the sudden darkness. He looked down then, as though he was accepting his fate as he realized how much strength the reiatsu that was building because of the darkness had surrounded all of them. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed as he started reaching out for her, "Hime, run!" He roared out as he grabbed her wrist. It was the last thing she felt before a blast came from the center of the world came suddenly rushing toward them. It's blank after that...and she imagined the worse. For the moment she awoke in the rubble...

Grimmjow's hand was still wrapped around her wrist.

Everything was silent, and that terrified her. Had anyone survived? What would happen now to all of their worlds? To Kurakara town? To Hueco Mundo? To the Seireitei? Would all of them die as though they hadn't been alive in the first place?

She had yet to even trace Grimmjow's reiatsu. Or anyones reiatsu for that matter. And her bloody and tattered form left her as an open target to whom ever wished to kill her in cold blood. She closed her eyes, trying to find someone who was alive, someone she recognized. There was nothing for a long time, nothing at all. Until suddenly, there was a small spark of reiatsu not far from her. Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately looked back as to where she had sensed the reiatsu. A small spark of hope filled her tearful eyes, she began to walk, then jog, then run towards it. It wasn't far, just a few meters. 'Grimmjow-kun, Grimmjow-kun!'

Her thoughts were filled with him. With his eyes, his hair, his roar of laughter, his lips, his blood thurst, his anger, his happiness, his emptyness, his need to destroy.

She only thought of him

There was silence once she reached the spot she had sensed it, the spot where she hoped Grimmjow to be standing. Waiting for her with that murderous smirk of his. But, what her eyes met was a cold body before her. It was like her whole world sped into slow motion as she scrutionized his body. She was silent, her expression blank as she fell to her knees, no longer having the strength to keep standing. Silent tears filled her eyes and fell freely, "Grimmjow...kun...?" She whispered silently as she lifted her hand up to his shoulder. She hoped it was a trick...that his reiatsu would kindle once more in her senses. Had she been too late? Had she been searching for much too long? His skin was cold, it had always been cold...but somehow...it seemed colder, if that was even possible.

Immediately her Shun Shun Rikka went to work, even though her heart was completely broken. She leaned down, hearing for any sign of life, for any sign that he might be alive. She checked his breathing, pulse, anything that might come to her as a sign of life.

nothing happened and nothing signaled life to her.

She shook her head, covering her lips with her hands as she slowly began to sob, the fact the man who she cared for so deeply was now dead before her. She wanted to see him sit up, pinch her cheeks and scold her for crying. She wanted him to press his forehead against hers, trying to show his emotions to her. She wanted him to stand and yell and start looking for a fight that'll nearly give her a heart attack. She wanted him to kiss her again, she wanted to look into his eyes and see his love, even though all he showed was indifference in his actions.

She wanted to drown in his love.

no matter where she was, it was heaven as long as she was with him. But, she didn't want to be alone anymore, she didn't want to lose someone she loved all over again. She didn't want to accept this reality. She wanted her dreams to save her.

She wanted him to save her.

It was silent, the only sound coming from Orihime Inoue as she bawled, crying out his name. She was still attempting to save him, her shield not once falling no matter how much it drained her energy. It didn't matter, it didn't matter anymore if he wasn't here anymore, if he wasn't by her side.

A large amount of time passed before she finally gathered herself, still sitting, still waiting for his eyes to open. But, of course, a corpse couldn't do that.

_A corpse couldn't comfort those who were alive. _

_R&amp;R_


End file.
